Nobody Likes To Be Alone
by orlydepp
Summary: Legolas feels like he will never find that one person for him.. he's all alone and it's driving him insane.. to the words "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne.


**Note:** Due to the length of this song.. I'm probably going to not use all of it. I'm going to try to. If it gets way too lengthy and I loose ideas, I'm not going to. So yea.. don't get all weird on me if you don't see the entire song represented ;)

**Goal:** I used to be very good at descriptive writing, but then I just stopped trying alltogether. So I'm going to try to be that way again. It might make out for a long story… but ya know what… oh well! ^_^ Just enjoy it as much as you can.

**Song Name:** I'm With You

**Composed By:** Avril Lavigne

**Album Name:** Let Go

**============================**

**I'm standing on a bridge**

Legolas was standing on Brandywine Bridge. The sun was beginning to set in the east. The warm dark gold rays turned into deep purple as the sun sank down more and more into the horizon. Shadows danced upon Legolas's skin like silver ghosts. He glared into the stream with a dazed look upon his face.

**I'm waiting in the dark**

The sun had finally reached behind the mountains. Legolas was engulfed in starlight darkness. He looked up into the full, but waning, moon. The moon reflected in Legolas's eyes, making them sparkle. He leaned onto the railing of the bridge as he looked back into the river. The glassy water reflected the stars above like a mirror.

  
**I thought that you'd be here by now **

Legolas dipped his head in disappointment and he stood back up. His face was full of sadness, he tried to keep the resentment from showing. Thoughts began to fill his already busy head. It seemed that nobody would ever keep their word to him. He started to believe he would never be loved. Nobody ever came for him anymore.

  
**There's nothing but the rain**

He looked up into the sky as the moonlight began to disappear. He saw dark, full clouds rolling amoung the horizon. It appeared that they were full of water, waiting to burst and spill out their contents. Legolas heard a small rumble of thunder in the far distance over the mountains. He stood where he was, he had begun to not care if he was rained on. The clouds in his head were already raining like tears down his face.

  
**No footsteps on the ground **

He walked off the bridge onto the damp grass. He thought for a second that somebody could have came, but not approached him. He looked around to see if any footsteps were sunken in the ground. What if the person had came and just stared at him from afar. If that was the case, he would have felt better. He seached as hard as he could but couldn't find any. His spirits dampaned ever more than they already were.

  
**I'm listening but there's no sound**   
He decided to walk back to his friend, Frodo's, house. He wasn't in the mood to walk back to Mirkwood that night. It would take him at least a couple hours to get to Mirkwoord, while it would only take him 5 minutes to get to Bag Ends. As he walked, he used his sensitive hearing ability to his advantage. He tried to see if anybody was in the bushes hiding. Namely, the one person who was planned to meet him at the brige. He heard nothing, though, and gave up.

**Isn't anyone tryin to find me? **

It looks of pain on Legolas's face couldn't be more agonizing. Memories of all his friends began to swim in his mind. Aragorn was bound to Arwen, he had somebody by his side… even in his dreams. He wondered why nobody seemed to be bound to him. He began to wonder if it was because of the fact he was immortal. Even so, why should the other be scared… Legolas himself would be the one out in the end.

  
**Won't somebody come take me home**

Subconciously, Legolas reached his hand out into the darkness. He was hoping that it would fall upon somebody who cared. Instead, it sweapt through the cold air. His hand dropped limply to his side. Would there ever be anybody for him, somebody for him to love?

   
**It's a damn cold night **

He quickened his pace as the cool night air began to snake around his body. He cloak wasn't much protection. He needed the one emotion that made all people warm inside. The one emotion that was unpassable… the one emotion that was love.

  
**Trying to figure out this life **

Legolas started to wonder what was really so important for him in this world that made him stay. Fighting day to day wasn't as pleasing as it used to be. Who wants to see people die, no matter what side they are on. All Legolas ever saw was hate. He rarely saw happy emotions. Sure, right now there were happy emotions within his friends… there is no fighting, no hate killings. Yet, Legolas couldn't be truly happy throughout all this. He wanted more than just an immortal life.

  
**Wont you take me by the hand **

He began to slip into daydreams as he walked onward to Frodo's house. His dreams were in no doubt his fantasys. He was sitting there in the golden sunlight talking to somebody. It was a beautiful elven woman. The sun cast a glow around her and she sat on the silver swing. The breeze playfully tossed about her hair. She was in all senses, the pure essence of beauty.

  
**Take me somewhere new **

He opened his mouth to whisper to her… to tell her to take him to the place he wanted to be. To help he have love and be happy. But as he opened his mouth, no sound came out. Legolas snapped open his eyes and realized he was still very much alone in the dark, walking to Frodo's house.

  
**I don't know who you are **

He began to wish on the brightest star that somebody out there was the exact woman in his dreams. He wished he knew her name… where she lived… anything about that one special woman, so he would finally be happy.

  
**But I... I'm with you**

He decided that he would step out into the world and find that woman. He would go and visit all of the elven cities. He couldn't take that chance that he might have missed her before. He would go to Rivendell, then Lorien, then Mirkwood, and then anyplace else the wind took him.

  
**I'm with you**

He whispered into the wind. Telling the wind that the woman would be his. He hoped the wind would find the woman before he did and pass the message onto her. He wanted her to be ready. Most of all, he wanted her to want him back.   
  
**I'm looking for a place**

He looked up and realized he was at the Shire. He began to look for Frodo's hosue and quickly found it. He knocked on the door very swiftly three times. Frodo ran to the door to answer it. Frodo looked up at Legolas with surprise on his face. He soon cracked a big smile and told Legolas to come in.

  
**Searching for a face**   
Legolas noticed that about 10 people were in Frodo's house at the time. It occurred to him that Frodo was holding a party. He was surprised to see so many familiar faces, though. Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, and Aragorn were there. Legolas started to search for the woman without realizing it.

**Is anybody here I know **

His friends saw the distant look on his face and tried to figure out what was wrong. He began to wonder how much they really did know about him. How could they not see that his heart was breaking down inside. Frodo was possibly the only one who had a slight clue because he told everybody to stop pestering Legolas.

  
**'Cause nothing's going right **

After a few minutes of Legolas being there, another knock was coming from the door. This time a sly smile came over Aragorn's face and he answered it. Staring back at Aragorn was Arwen. He pulled her inside and locked her into a tight imbrace. Legolas couldn't stand any of this anymore.

  
**And everythings a mess **

Even at a party, Legolas couldn't be really happy. He had just seen two of his good friends share their love between each other. His heart began to hurt more than it already did. He stood up and walked sulkily into the kitchen. He needed to be alone. He was slowing becoming a disaster.

  
**And no one likes to be alone **

He couldn't understand why he felt like this. He had lived so long without anybody. Then he began to realize everybody needed somebody as some point. He had never had anybody. He didn't like to be alone anymore. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life with just friends as company.

**Oh why is everything so confusing**

He stopped dead in his tracks. He wanted to know exactly what had triggered these emotions in the first place. Why did he even begin to think them when he knew in the beginning he was immortal. That one fact alone made most people scared to love him. Also, he being a prince, it was hard to find another elf who would be true to him for him… not his power.

  
**Maybe I'm just out of my mind**   
He squinched his eyes, crinkled his nose, put his hands to his head, and let out a big scream of frustration. He felt like he was going insane.    
  


**OK THAT'S IT.. lol.. I don't really like how this story is going.**

So yea.. I might finish this later.. but er.. let's say he never finds the person. There, happy? ^_^


End file.
